


Natural

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hating the girl should be easy. Hating him is easy.Hating Hades comes naturally.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hercules' nor am I profiting off this.

Hating the girl should be easy. Hating her should come naturally. Hades dangles them in front of her, because he can. After all, he owns her now. He can do whatever he wants with her. 

Dangling them is fun, but not his favorite. His favorite is abandoning her. Pain and Panic are forbidden from talking to her, but make terrible company anyways. Her company are shrieks and groans as they swirl around and around. 

Nothing soothes them. Nothing quiets them. 

Hating the girl should be easy. Hating him is easy. Hades dangles them, because he can. 

Hating him comes naturally.


End file.
